Proliferate Love: RukixReita Oneshot
by yorukoi
Summary: Just a drabble I did in 2008. Now that I have an account I can upload it... Warning that it's not very good, I was quite young at the time so it's just lacking overall. Contains Yaoi.    Ruki's emotions towards Reita, 2 band members of The Gazette.


Ruki's POV.

_"Hey Reita, we're here ~", I watch him wake up from his nap and wobble over to me, kind of cute actually.  
"I don't quite like it here" he mumbles, still shaking off the sand man from his back.  
"Why?"  
"Never anything good to eat"  
"I see, lets take a look around before sound check"  
"Alright". _

Paris, a familiar face to me, I simply love everything about this city, the food, the shopping, and of course the sights. Reita... not so much. He's more of a stay at home and play video games all day kinda guy. Strolling around the area, I find myself having these... Feelings you can say? About Reita. It's odd, uncomfortable, unusual, and probably the best I've felt in a very long time. Our walk becomes silent, yet a conversation does nothing but carry on, have we really known eachother for so long that there are no need for voices between us? I can hear it now..  
_Hey.  
Hey there.  
How's you?  
Great. And yourself?  
Pretty good. Guess what Kai did to Aoi the other day?  
What?  
Gave him the runs with his cooking.  
Hahahaha, that doesn't happen often.  
Oh that is so very true, cigarette?  
Yeah. _

The cigarette is lit.  
I feel all the more addicted just because it was from him.  
Simple converstation, no words needed. I don't know why, but today's just different.. Why is Reita suddenly so quiet? Why am I?  
_"Ruki.."  
"Yeah?"  
"You just stepped in dog shit"  
"AAAAAWWWWWWW GROSS SHIT MAN! those are my new shoes too!"  
"Hahahaha they have napkins over there at that cafe, let's go"  
"Thank god"  
"What were you thinking about anyway?"  
As I clean off the muck from some dog I respond to him, "Nothing, just random things" he replies "ok, lets head back?","Yes please". _

The next few days follow along, fuck.  
Why am I being so awkward? Why am I suddenly in love with my best friend? I thought this shit only happened in movies.

Everyday, talk, eat, walk, talk, eat, sleep, play music.

Repeat.  
Rinse.

3rd person POV.

One night, Ruki felt uneasy with the slightest insomnia, tossing and turning, throwing his sheets and pillows around like ragged rocks trapping him into a cave. The only reason: Simply couldn't get Reita off his mind. As much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't. Ruki had to let it out somewhere that he was in love with another member of The GazettE. He tossed himself to his right, swinged his arm out to the lamp, slid open the top drawer, unwrapping an elastic to a chamber of his deepest thoughts and secrets. On the spot, swiftly taking out a pen from the night table, he began to make markings of what was on his mind.

**_Dear Journal, August 23.  
_** _**I've fallen in love with Reita, and I can't do a thing about it. What if he doesn't feel the same? Will it ruin the band? I want him. I feel like a starving lion around him, I want to pounce on him and use whatever instincts I have upon him. I don't know how this happened, but my heart has been hinting such things.  
Goodbye. **_

His mind finally emptied out, allowing him to take the rest that he most desperately needed. Passing clouds had turned into hours of pure pleasure for Ruki. His dreams revealed a fantasy he never thought became an erotic corner in the back of his mind. Ruki dreamt of Reita, Reita had walked into a room where Ruki was surrounded by dancing woman on a giant bean bag, everything was red, beads had hovered the people, and a sweet scent of roses was in the humd air of lube filled women. Reita looks at Ruki, Ruki then gets up, shaking off the half naked women and taking his hand. From there he leads Reita through the crowd of dancing people in what looks to be is a club with lights flashing everywhere, making everything a blur. After 5 minutes of frantic pushing, Ruki leads him into a locked room, filled with hearts and red velvet.  
Reita was confused, wondering where the hell he was, and why. Ruki smirked flirtatiously, grabbing Reita and shoving him onto the bed with rose petals sprawled all around. Ruki ran his fingers on the concerned Reita while on his back, Reita was between his legs like a horse. He came down and whispered into Reita's ear, "_Are you ready_?". Reita didn't respond, but had an assuring look in his eyes. Ruki came down more, feeling around Reita's body with his plump lips, at the same time skillfully removing garments from Reita and himself. Quickly, he slips off his black, already half open pinstripe dress shirt. Causing his soon to be uke to mirror him, soon after Ruki once again dives down with his estuary, but this time into Reita's. He had felt some sort of adrenaline rush through him, a sense of power, an uprisng beast. The pair became more agressive, Ruki had wrestled tongues with Reita very harshly, causing a slight moan to escape Reita's lips. That didn't satisfy him enough though, he wanted more, his hunger for the bassist grew and needed to be tamed.  
Reita wasn't prepared for this, or rather wasn't expecting Ruki to become a seme.


End file.
